


In Every Universe

by starksnack



Series: Stony Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Multiverse, One Shot Collection, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: A collection of kisses shared between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.





	1. Earth-3490

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersasssemble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersasssemble/gifts).



> Hey y'all! I hope you're having a good day! This one goes out to avengersasssemble who had a bad day yesterday. I hope today goes better.  
> \- Kait<3

Natasha stretched across Steve’s side of the bed, nose buried in her husband’s pillow as she desperately tried to fall asleep.

It always went like this when he went on missions. She’d spend most of her time in the lab with her bots trying to bend the laws of physics to her will. Then, when she was mostly tired out she’d pull on one of Steve’s ginormous sweatshirts and try to fall asleep to the clean smell of Irish soap and leather and Steve’s cologne.

She squeezed her eyes shut, recalling their goodbye three days prior. It was supposed to be a long mission, a week at least, and Natasha missed him every second he was gone. She ran a thumb over her wedding band trying to focus on the memory of Steve’s eyes, brilliant blue with the most perfect hint of green.

Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep, the whisper of Steve’s warm voice in her ears as she relaxed into his pillow.

Natasha started awake, what felt like moments later, tense and uncertain. Keeping her eyes closed, she took stock of the room. She held her breath, listening carefully.

A sigh that wasn’t her own echoed in the room and Natasha’s heartbeat picked up. She squinted one eye open, a glance at the clock revealing it to be just after four in the morning. Whoever else was in the room wasn’t in her line of vision.

The bed dipped behind her and Natasha’s eyes snapped shut as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was Iron Man. She would not let herself get her.

Fingers brushed against her side and Natasha screamed to surprise her attacker, kicking back and scrambling out of bed and onto her feet.

“Steve?” It took a moment for Natasha’s eyes to adjust to the darkness, blinking the spots out of her vision. She rounded the bed squinting in the dark at her idiot husband curled up on the floor, his hands held protectively in front of Steve Jr.

“Good morning, beloved,” Steve muttered out through gritted teeth. “Mission ended early so I thought I’d come home.”

“I missed you,” Natasha responded, dropping to her knees beside Steve and rubbing a hand over his shoulder. She leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I missed you too,” Steve whispered tilting his head up for another chaste kiss that Natasha was more than happy to give you.

“You must be tired, let’s get to bed.” Natasha helped him up, sliding into bed beside him and tucking herself into his chest. “I’m sorry I kicked you. Thought you were here to steal my kidney and sell it.”

Steve snorted, breathy and pained, through his nose. “I should have given you a warning.”

Natasha nodded in agreement, sliding her hands around Steve’s waist and tilting his chin up and batting her eyelashes. “What do you say I kiss it better.”

That got Natasha a full belly laugh, the corners of Steve’s eyes wrinkling as he grinned at her adorably. “Maybe in the morning, when I’m in less pain.

She acquiesced, settling in with her head pillowed on Steve’s chest. “Good night Steve.”

Steve pressed a kiss to her head. “Goodnight Nat.” 


	2. MCU

Nothing was going according to plan. Tony was trying his best to fix the wiring in the boot jet, but it just wasn’t working. He rapped his knuckles against the metal, sliding the boots onto his feet.

Grabbing his mug off the table, Tony tipped his head back, emptying the cold dregs of the coffee into his mouth with a grimace. How long had he been down here? He would ask Jarvis, but he didn’t want to hear the concern in the AI’s voice.

With a sigh, he stepped into the middle of the room, tapping the boots against the floor. He fired up the repulsors, steadily rising off the floor. He’d done it perfectly a million times before. He didn’t know what went horribly wrong this time around.

Okay fine, he did know. It was Steve.

Tony’s boyfriend politely knocked before entering the lab, earnest expression even though he looked like sex on a stick. Tony regretted ever taking him shopping because the jeans Steve was wearing fit like a glove, showing off his strong thighs and the supple curve of his beautiful ass. Tony blinked, finding himself veering into the nearest wall.

He shook his head to clear it, hands out to the side. There were still a couple of wires loose in the left boot jet. Or at least that’s what Tony told himself when Steve blew him a kiss and Tony promptly crashed into a concrete column.

As far as injuries went, it wasn’t too bad. He’d probably need ice and he’d have a wicked bruise, but all in all, it could be worse.

Then of course, Dum-E had to douse him in fire retardant foam. Tony wiped the icky goop off his face as Steve watched, gobsmacked. Tony shakily tried to stand, slipping in the white mess and falling back onto his ass.

Steve was over in a flash, setting the food on a nearby table, helping Tony up, and wiping the foam off his shoulders with a barely contained grin. Steve’s eyes were sparkling as he led him over to a workbench, taking a seat and pulling the jet boots off his feet.

“I haven’t seen you in a bit so I thought I’d bring you down some food.” Steve gestured to the plate, leaning down to press a kiss to Tony’s foamy hair.

Steve’s famous garlic chicken pasta was piled high on the plate, a mug of coffee and bottled water accompanying it.”Thank you,” Tony moaned as he picked up the fork to shovel food in his mouth, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve replied, grin wide on his face as he sat beside Tony, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

It was then that Tony decided Steve was it for him and he was in this for the long run. Anyone who could watch Tony run into a wall and still love him and all his stupidity was a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
